Typically, vehicles have rear windows with wires that are embedded in window glasses. When defrosting frost or ice formed on the rear window, the embedded wires are configured to generate heat to melt the frost or ice.
However, if there is malfunction in some of the embedded wires in a window glass, the window glass needs to be entirely replaced along with the embedded wires, which may lead an increase in the replacing cost.
In view of the above, it is an objective to provide a heating tape and a vehicle having the same, which can be easily replaced without replacing a window glass.